joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadman (Balanced)
Summary Shadman the lord of depravity. This version is ment for fights BTWs, since memetic fights are just dumb. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 1-A Name: Shädman, Shäd, Shaddai Prejean Age: Unknown? Might about in his 20s? Gender: Male Origin: Shädbase Classification: Shadman, Shaddai Prejean', '''Shadbase, Skeleton Boi, The Lewd Lord, The God of Hentai, Artist, King of Fear, Leader of Countless Armies, Leader of Shadbase, >Shadman, Destroyer of A Hat in Time, The only one who ruined your favorite FCs verses, The God of Depravity, OH GOD NO '''Powers and Abilities:' Super Physical Characterises, Immune to Pain, Omniscience (Is knowledge of FCs Verse, not wanna to know about Youtube Characters example as Shadman doesn't wanna to lewd Cordie from Cliffside but something.), Immorality (Types 4 and 8), Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Able to manipulate mind on people who more like Shadman, also he can able to manipulate mind on every kids and mens that love every girls more and having sex with them.), Soul Manipulation, eleportation (Able to teleport to everywhere because of this and about this too.), Reailty Warping (Can lewdify anything at a whim, no one is safe), Lewd Manipulation (There is nothing he can't lewd), Gender Manipulation (Turns guys to traps without a second thought. Also mad kratos a women), Thicc Manipulation (Able to manipulate thicc that he can able to turn every girls into thicc example as every girls has thicc butt.), Internet Manipulation, Destruction (Has proof that he was a destoryer of A Hat in Time cause we said that he does ruined everything.), Meme Manipulation (Memes are his fortay), Commnet Manipulation (Able to commented other famous people in Twitter.), Causality Manipulation (Able to manipulate causality on other people who saying ">Shadman".), Creation, Invulnerability, Summoning (Able to summon every his Fans, and every his Shadbase Armies he has when he can able to call upon on them.), BFR (Not linking it, but it's made by Sr.pelo), T Immune to Cringe Manipulation, Immune to Weegee Stare, Immune to Glorious Manipulation Attack Potency: Universal level (universal characters are causualy lewded and to the extent that the universe itself is lewded) | Outerverse level (not even memes are safe) Possiblie higher (Vai collabing with Zone-Tan corruption of the entire internet is possible) Speed: Infinite Speed (oh look it a new meme)' | Outerverse level '(Nothing can run away from him who saying that it was stated to able to exists in beyond nothingness once.) Lifting Strength: Universal | Outerverse level Striking Strength: Universal | Outerverse level Durability: Universal | Outerverse level (No one he has lewded was able to stop him even the slightest.) Stamina: Beyond the Concept of Stamina (Able to exists everywhere in the internet that was beyond the idea of stamina as he's abstract, undead, and immortal.) Range: High Hyperversal '(Can lewd anything, no matter reality) | '''Irrelevant '(no one is safe) '''Standard Equipment: Anything he wants to do from his own Shadbäse. Intelligence: Omniscience+ (Is the knowledge of every fictional characters in FCs Verse, should've been known about YCs Verse and Memeverse that there are exists in the internet. Also he always knowledge of every girls that he still able to lewd every girls which this will be real happen that he know.) Weaknesses: Got killed by the power of Jesus Notable Attacks/Technique: See powers and abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Porn Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:NSFW Category:Children Category:Don't Touch the Child! Category:BFR Users